Slytherin Reexamined
by LadyNorthernLion
Summary: A 100chapter story featuring Harryera Slytherin students. Currently updated with 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any associated character, setting, or imagery. No profit is being made from this work._

_**Author's Notes:** This is the first in what will hopefully be a series of 500-word drabbles based on Slytherin characters. __This is unbetta'd._

Platform 9 3/4 was bathed in afternoon sunlight as the Hogwarts Express sat upon the tracks. A small, pug-faced girl dressed in black robes stood gazing at it for a moment before turning to the another girl, standing next to her.

"I heard that if you think of the house you want the entire way to the school, you'll get it - no matter what" the first girl told the second in a firm voice.

"That's easy for you to say, Pansy. You're Slytherin through and through. What am I supposed to do, pretend dad doesn't exist?" Looking around and lowering her voice, she whispered "He's a Ravenclaw, Pansy. A Ravenclaw. What am I going to do if I end up with those geeks instead of you?"

Before Pansy could reply, the signal was given that the train was about to leave, and both girls were caught up in the last minute shuffle to board.

They found a compartment and settled in, Pansy gazing out the window quietly, Millicent pouting in the corner. Her teeth working a particularly interesting piece of skin inside her cheek, she didn't notice immediately that the door to their compartment opened, and three boys waltzed in.

"Cousin, what a shock - you're mopping in the corner, again!" Draco Malfoy's voice echoed off the walls, as arrogant as ever.

Millicent opened her eyes with a sigh. "Cousin, how lovely of you to join us – and you brought the pups, as well." She gestured to Crabbe and Goyle, her eyes sparkling. This earned her a nod from the large boys flanking her petite cousin, and she couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"You'll never guess who's aboard, girls – Harry Potter! Of course, that damn Weasley snapped him up before I got a chance to talk to him like father wanted me to, but I'm sure it will be easy to get him away from Weasley before the sorting. He's got to understand the way things work, he's got..."

Pansy interrupted him. "I know, I know – he's got to understand how perfect and wonderful you are, right?"

Draco glared at Pansy. "You'd better watch your tongue, dear. Your mother wouldn't want to give up the Galleons she's already received for your future services to the Malfoy name. My father wouldn't be at all pleased to hear that I've developed a distaste for you."

Pansy sniffed and opened a book, declaring the conversation closed. Draco shrugged and sat down across from her, Crabbe and Goyle sitting on either side. For the remainder of the journey, the compartment was silent, Draco staring at Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle staring at Pansy, and Millicent staring at the passing scenery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Price and a Time**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything within the Harry Potter universe. No money is being made from this story. _

* * *

Twenty-four hours in a day, one hundred sixty-eight hours in a week One hundred sixty-eight hours left until he, Gregory Goyle, loyal minion to future Death-Eater scum Draco Malfoy, could return to his parent's home. The home that he would undoubtably have to himself for the majority of the summer. He could drop the dunce act, maybe drop by Pansy's once or twice, and overall begin to feel like himself again. He wondered if he'd escape the usual invite to stroke Draco's ego for a few weeks – the chances were slim that Draco would simply forget about him, no matter how much he wished.

They'd been five, the first time he and Draco had been left under the watchful eye of the Goyle's house-elf while their parents had gone out on some sort of night time extravaganza. Draco had quickly asserted himself, ordering Gregory to turn over his favorite toy. When the larger boy refused, the toy burst into flame - as had Gregory's cat. Draco had simply stood there, stamping his foot and glaring at the other boy who had been reduced to tears.

"You'll do what I say, or I'll tell my Daddy, and he'll make you wish you had – and he'll let me watch," the younger Malfoy had declared after he'd calmed down some.

Gregory had been stuck with him ever since, their fathers convinced that the two were best friends. There was something in the elder Goyle's eyes which told that he suspected the truth, and Gregory recognized the look his father gave Lucius as the same he gave Draco - fear, hatred, and disgust.

It never ceased to amaze him just how slowly time could crawl when something you wanted waited on the other end.

Now they are nearly men, and Draco's coming into their dorm. His voice is quiet, but Gregory listens, and bows his head, closes his eyes, and listens to the tic of his watch.

Freedom has a price, and everything has a time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**No One's Witch**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything within the Harry Potter universe. No money is being made from this story. _

_Warning: Mild femmeslash, blood_

* * *

Pansy remembers her mother telling her about this - if it means what she thinks it means, then she's never leaving this bathroom. The blood feels warm and somehow dangerous, running down her thighs, dripping onto the floor and her shoes. She knows there's a charm, or even a little cotton thing she can use to stop it, but she doesn't.

The room is cold, and she's shivering, but she's sure that if she leaves she may as well be dead. They'll be bonded over the summer, this summer, and these next few moments are all she'll have of freedom, all the time she gets as her own woman because of her body's sick clock.

Blood bond. Draco Malfoy. Pansy Malfoy nee Parkinson - she doesn't think she can take it. She wants her parents to be proud but she can't imagine being bonded to that prat. She wants her Gregory, calm and quiet and steadfast since they were babies.

New moisture on her skin - tears, streaming down her face silently. Slytherins don't cry, she tells herself, wiping away the tears. Footsteps in the hallway, and then Millicent - ugly, gargoyle Millicent, precious Millie - is there beside her.

"Oh Pans... here, let me stop that..." she whispers, quickly flicking her wand. Pansy is clean now, no sign of the blood except for a few stains on the floor.

"Millie - " she whispers, her voice a question within a question.

She's pressed against Millicent's breast, safe for a time. She knows that they will always be together, somehow, and with a moment of clarity slides her finger through the blood on the floor. Millie's looking at her now, confused, and Pansy just smiles.

"You'll never leave me, right?" she whispers. The other girl shakes her head. Pansy leans down, running her blood along her friend's lips. Their mouths meet, the blood mixing with sweat and saliva.

It's done, and elsewhere in the castle no-one notices save one blond boy, who feels something like a needle pricking his lips, and the taste of blood. He's been played for a fool, and will never know.


End file.
